Once Upon A Summer
by PrettyInPink17
Summary: Prequel to my other story All in a Summer's Time, Ron and Hermione spend 2 weeks alone in the Burrow and finally admit their love for each other awwwww!
1. Prologue

A/N: I really hope everyone enjoys this FanFic. This goes along with it. This is during the summer when Ron and Hermione finally do fall in love awww

I own nothing.

Prologue

* * *

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I talked to Mum and she said I could have you and Harry come over for a week or two, and thought that this would be a great chance for it to be just the three of us seeing as Mum and Dad are on vacation, Bill, Fred, and George are all busy with their businesses, Charlie is in Romania, Percy, well, is Percy, and Ginny is with friends for the rest of the summer. Owl me ASAP!**_

_**Ron**_

_**-**_

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I talked to my Mom and I can go and I was thinking you, me, and Harry could meet in Diagon Alley at say, 4pm? Well let Harry know and owl me back**_

_**Hermione**_

_**-**_

_**Mione,**_

_**Yes, that sounds brilliant. See you at 4!**_

_**Ron**_

_**-**_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I talked to Mum and she said I could have you and Hermione come over for a week or two, and thought that this would be a great chance for it to be just the three of us seeing as Mum and Dad are on vacation, Bill, Fred, and George are all busy with their businesses, Charlie is in Romania, Percy, well, is Percy, and Ginny is with friends for the rest of the summer. Hermione suggested we meet at Diagon Alley. Lemme know if you need a lift. **_

_**Ron**_

_**-**_

_**Ron,**_

_**Sorry, there is no chance I can leave the Dursley's. So it will be just you and Hermione eh? This should be interesting. You'll have a chance to tell her how much you fancy her. Well good-bye and good luck.**_

_**Harry**_

_**-**_

_Tell Hermione how much I fancy her, how does her know I fancy her? Is it that obvious?_

_Oh well, Harry of all people should know seeing as he IS my best mate. Well I best be going if I don't want to be late meeting Hermione._

_**-**_

Hermione sat at this new cafe near the entrance of Diagon Alley, so she could catch him as soon as he entered.

11 minutes and 44 seconds passed before she saw the familiar red-head, not that she was keeping track.

"Ron! Over here" Hermione said while waving her arms frantically. As soon as those cobalt blue eyes locked with her eyes, he gave her a lopsided grin that made him oh-so-irresistible. She melted.

"Oy Hermione, you wanna leave" he asked.

"Sure Ron" Hermione cooed.

_This is going to be bloody brilliant._

And with that they headed to the nearest fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

If you have read my other story, this is sort of like an extension of it, yada yada ya. 


	2. Day One

Here's chappie 1

* * *

Day 1, August 1st

Hermione woke up the next day slightly confused.

_What the? Where am I?_

Then it all came flooding back.

_I'm at the Burrow._

_Alone._

_With Ron._

Her nose caught a whiff of something. Smelled like bacon.

_Ron is cooking? Impossible it's only_- she glanced at a clock-_ 8:32._

Hermione got out of bed. She walked downstairs to see just the magical kitchen fixing the food. Deep down, she was disappointed that Ron didn't get up to make her breakfast.

She quickly and quietly ate her breakfast. She jumped in the shower and changed.

_It's such a beautiful day I should go outside and find a place to read._

She grabbed _Hogwarts: A History _from her room and head outside in search of a place to read.

Ron woke up from a good dream he was having about Hermione.

_Hermione! Oh my bloody hell she's here at my house!_

That sure got the young red head out of bed with a start.

Ron glanced at his clock which read 12:38.

_Shite! Hermione is probably already up. If Mum was here she'd kill me for being such a crappy host-_

_But Mum isn't here. Nobody is. Except Hermione._

_Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!_

Ron hastily got dressed, not caring what he wore, or whether it smelled decent, he just put it on. Typical boy.

He rushed down stairs in order to quiet down the rumbling of his stomach. Hermione was there fixing herself some lunch. She looked up at him, and started cracking up. Ron blushed.

"Wot are you laughing at"

"You, silly."

"Why"

Ron looked down at what he was wearing, and immidiately regretted not carefully picking out his shirt. He was wearing a pink shirt that said"I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse."

"Er well sometimes Mum is distracted while doing our laundry, y'know, yelling at the Twins, and she Accio's my laundry basket to Ginny's room and vice versa. One time Charlie accidently got Ginny's laundry and accidently put on her thong, don't ask" Ron said speedily, so all Hermione heard was:

" Mum-yelling-accio-Charlie's-thong." Which only made the girl laugh even harder. She even started to cry.

"So it's okay for you to laugh at my expense."

"Why, yes indeed it is" she said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

_God I love her._

_He's perfect, I love him so much._

The rest of the afternnoon went by fast, and very uneventful. Hermione spent the rest of the beautiful day outside reading, and finding errors in, books while Ron was off doing some kind of a quidditch simulation thing, which he promised he would do with Harry since that was the only day Harry could leave the house. By the time Ron got back Hermione was already in bed.

Ron started heading up to his room, pondering the day's events, well un-events.

_Damn it! I haven't really seen her all day. If this is how it's going to be the rest of the time she's here, I think I'm going to die. Tomorrow I'll wake up early and make her breakfast and then we will do something togeher. I promise._

And with that last thought he was out like a light.

Well more like a log.

* * *

I promise it will get more romantical, these things take time. 


	3. Day Two

Ch2

A/N FYI from know on instead of doing 'thought' in italic im gonna do ' ' and for talking imma gonna do " " (duh). Oh! and when she is talking with her consious, her consious is in italics and her thoughs in plain text.

oh! and thanks to my beta DwarfedHalfElf, as always!

* * *

**Sunday Aug. 2nd

* * *

**

Ron was sitting on the couch with Hermione and they were very close.

And I mean VERY close.

"Oh, Mione, you are so sexy. Kiss me baby"

"I thought you'd never ask" she said breathless.

They kissed for a long time.

"Ron."

"Yes, Mione"

"Ron"

"What"

"Wake up"

Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione's face inches from his face.

Well, her angry face.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Ron" she seethed.

"I dun-"

"It's 6 flippin' 30! And YOUR alarm clock has been going off for about HALF AN HOUR"

"I'm so sorry, Mione"

She calmed down a bit and looked at him funny.

"You know you talk while you sleep...and you called me Mione. You know I don't like that very much."

Ron's mind raced as he thought back to his dream.

'Oh crap! My dream! I called her Mione and we were snogging on the couch!'

"Did you umm... hear everything I said" he asked nervously.

"Not really, I couldn't make it out."

"Oh, okay."

There was a long awkward silence.

You could hear every clock in the house ticking.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast, M- Hermione"

"Well since we are already up... sure."

* * *

**In the Kitchen around 7:16am

* * *

**

"Ron, wherever did you learn to cook? You know, muggle style"

"Well, when I was younger, I was Grandmama's favorite grandchild. Her parents were muggles, but she was a witch, just like you. She learned from her mother, how to cook before she was 13, because her parents were afraid that the wizards wouldn't teach her anything. So one thing she was very good at, was cooking. And since I'm her favorite granchild, she taught me how to cook. I'm actually quite good."

"That is so cool. I never knew your grandmother had muggle parents."

"Yes, she did."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, due to the fact that Ron was concentrating very hard on his cooking.

"What do you do"

"What do you mean, Ron"

"I mean, in the summer, when you are with your family, what do you do, y'know, for fun"

"Oh! We do loads of stuff. We go to the beach, have cookouts"

"Beach"

"You don't know what the beach is"

"Isn't that that stuff you put in laundry to make things whiter"

"No no no no no! That's bleach. a beach is a place by the ocean. There's sand at the beach. And usually you go there on a hot day, because it is cooler by the beach, and you go swimming, and boogie-boarding. It's a blast"

"I think you'll need to show me sometime cuz I still have no clue what you are talking about."

"Why'd you ask what I do anyways"

"Well I don't have much planned for the next 2 weeks, so I thought you could show me some of the stuff you do during the summer."

"Splendid, after breakfast, I will go plan everything, I will"

"Cept I already have something planned for today, Mio-Hermione. On Sunday's we have a weekly neighborhood Quidditch pick up game. I'd love it if you came and watched." He grinned "his" grin again. Not that Hermione would say no.

"Sure, what time"

"Around 2ish."

"Great, I'll be there." She flashed him a smile.

'I'm in love' they both thought as they finished eating their breakfast and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Hermione's room 1:44 pm

* * *

**

'This red dress?'

'No, too bright'

'Low cut shirt with jeans rolled up?'

'No not me'

'This summer dress?'

'Way too dressy'

Hermione continued picking thru her clothes,

Then she stopped.

'Why the heck am I worried about finding the right outfit? I'm only watching Ron play Quidditch. Not prom for god's sake.'

'Exactly, it's Ron'

'Why should I care what he thinks about what I wear?'

'Cuz you wanna be his lady, his girlfriend, his chica, his-'

'No, I don't, that's ridiculous.'

'But shouldn't I know, I'm your consious?'

'Whatever...'

'Oh and wear that pink tank with the white capris, pull your hair back, and make-up'

'Why didn't I think of that before!'

Hermione quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to meet Ron.

* * *

**1:47pmHeading to the Game**

* * *

Hermione could feel his eyes check her out from behind her.

"You can stop checking me out now Ronald."

She smiled. She knew how embarassed he would be that she had caught him staring at her.

"Wha-but-I'm not-..." He stuttered.

She twirled around to see him, red ears and all.

"Well I can't help it if YOU were the one who got all dressed up for a measly little quidditch game of MINE." He retorted.

He knew he won, when he saw Hermione blush.

"Well-your-that's- You're a stupid prat" she huffed.

She whipped right back around and head for the stands.

"Oy Hermione, where are you going" he asked.

"I'm going to go get a seat while they're still left." she replied with out turning to look back.

"But there's practically nobody else in the stands" he said, but it fell to deaf ears because she had already ran off.

* * *

**Near the end of the game, around 5:38pm**

* * *

'The quidditch game is going pretty well, at least I think it is.' 

'Oh! this is going to be better. '

At that very moment Ron had taken his shirt off.

'My oh my, he is so muscular now. Wow, I finally found something good about the game of quidditch. Maybe I should start watching it mor- '

"Oh my god Becky there he is"

She turned around to find two witches she didn't know. One of them was pointing out on the field.

Right around the area where Ron was standing.

Well actually Ron was the only one standing there.

"That's Ron Weasley"

"Yeah he is such a hunk."

"Whoa he is better looking than I thought he would be."

Hermione felt her anger begin to rise within her. Or was it jealousy?

'Ugh I wish I didn't have to listen to those two bimbos talk about Ron like he was some sex god.'

_'This is exactly what I was telling you earlier'_

'What?'

_'You love him.'_

'Don't be ridiculous.'

_'But it's true. You think it all the time, about how much you love him.'_

'Yeah as a friend.'

_'I always thought you were a smart girl. You don't even realize how much you love him, and how you two should be together.'_

'Me and Ron? That's crazy.'

_'No it's not and YOU know it. Denial isn't good for you.'_

'So what if I like him, it's not like he feels the same way about me.'

_'Again, I always thought you were a smart girl.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'I guess I need to spell it out for you. Ron has loved you since 3rd year. Everyone realizes it except you. Harry even does. I wouldn't be surprised if the twins have a bet going about when you two are going to get together. You two are self-consious teenagers, and won't admit that you love each other.'_

'I never said I loved him.'

_'Trust me sweetie, I'm your consious, you love him.'_

'Well I guess you're right but how can you be sure?'

_'Love is a strange thing honey. It can make you blind, even a little crazy sometimes. But you just gotta give in to it, It's the best thing you could ever do.'_

'Wow. That is so-'

"Hermione"

"Wha" Hermione snapped out of the little daze she was in.

"It's time to go now, I'm really tired."

"Oh okay, did you win"

He chuckled.

"Yes my team won, weren't you paying attention"

"No, I was, um, thinking."

"Oh Merlin, she's thinking! No good can come of this." he said in mock-surprise.

"Ronald" she squealed as she playfully punched his arm.

"Ow! My arm is limp. I'll never be able to play keeper again! Oh you owe me big time Miss Granger, you have ruined my life" he said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever can I do to make this up to you" she asked full of sarcasm.

"I dunno, when I think of it, I'll let you know.

"Okay."

"Hey lets go get food."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron opened the door to the Burrow for her.

"Always thinking about food, you are SUCH a boy."

They laughed a ton together (well to the point where Hermione snorted, which only made them laugh harder) as they entered the house.

And of course, they ate.

* * *

Sorry but it was getting a bit long, and I really wanted to post it soon, so there isn't much for the rest of that night. 

Answers to some things said by some reviewers:

-This will take over a period of 2 weeks, One chapter for 1 day, with the exception of the Prologue (ish).

-I promise there will be more fluff to come, but you know it does take a bit to realize it, and get over the awkwardness.

- I'm glad you love it. My basketball coach said one day "Everyone should have kindergarteners, one of them said, 'Mrs. M, I love your haircut,' and another said, 'Mrs. M, you're gorgeous" and in my opinion, everybody should have reviewers!

Oh and pretty soon my friend, DwarfedHalfElf, and I will be writing a joint FF where she does a chappie then I do, so keep your eyes peeled for that. We will be under the name PinkTortellinni . So check that out when it's ready!


End file.
